hixdei love
by Tamura-chama
Summary: hidan and deidara get send on a mission; together. new jinjuriki new trobles... new ennmys. and worst of all...fluffy *thunder and lightnin*


**chapter 1  
**_**the collision, shock and the preparation!**_

the days seamed long and dreary at the base, there weren't many missions going on which seamed to add to the boredom. the young blond was in his room, with little motivation to get up he lied there staring at the ceiling, wondering if he should get up and eat or just lie there and sleep... until his thoughts were interrupted by a voice oh so familiar

"senpai! leader-sama is calling a meeting hurry and get dressed."

"not now tobiii, un." the blond groaned "wake me up in a hour, un."

"SENPAI COME ON." the good boy yelled and he jumped on the bed

"GAH TOBI GET OFF UN." the blond yelled pushing tobi off the bed and slowly getting up. tobi sat there on the floor the blond couldn't see his face but he knew he was smiling,

"get out then un!" the blond said as he got up, grabbed his shirt and got dressed. everyone except deidara, hidan and kakuzu were waiting at the meeting, listening to hidan and kakuzu's daily arguments.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY IMBASIL!!"

"GO F YOURSELF!" hidan yelled back as he got up cursing under his breath as kakuzu walked off to the meeting.  
"what does leader bch allot want now! we cant be going on a mission there's no fing Jinjuriki's left apart from that based naruto." hidan cursed as he walked to the meeting.

deidara was finally dressed and ready and opened the door to his room and came out... 'CRASH!'

"OW WACH IT YOU LITTLE BI-" hidan stopped in his cursing and stared at deidara

"oh I'm sorry un" the blond said, then he walked off to the meeting with hidan trailing not to far behind

…

Deidara and hidan finally got to the meeting.

"finally you two, now on to the reason I have called you to this mission the reason is -" leader was interrupted  
"JUST GET TO THE POINT B" yelled the impatient hidan  
"SHUT UP! now as I was **trying** to say... we have received some information and.." leader said pausing just to aggravate the religious potty mouth " there are more jinjuriki out there."  
the room filled with gasps and tobi seamed as if he was about to faint.  
leader started to continue "there are at least 5 of them, not including kyuubi. they are the 8 tailed dog called hachi-inubi, 10 tailed cat called tuki, 9 tailed cat called katesho, 6 tailed water dragon called hashito, and a 2 tailed bunny called...**fluffy**" thunder and lightning appear at the sound of the 2 tailed bunny's name...and tobi fainted ( --' )  
"do not underestimate them," leader said "especially katesho."  
"hmm they don't sound that tough hmph" said hidan  
"**WHAT DID I JUST SAY!**" screeched leader "ahem, I mean what did i just say." hidan just smirked  
"ugh the 2 man teams are as followed. itachi and kisame, hidan and deidara, kakuzu and sasori and lastly zetsu and tobi." announced leader  
"YAHOO oh boy zetsu-san we get to go together isn't that wonderful!?" yelled the good boy tobi  
"**greaaaatt...**" zetsus said "it is wonderful tobi"  
"hurry up now and get ready to set out on your missions, tobi will you be a 'good boy' and hand out these information sheets to each of the teams" said leader  
"okay leader-sama tobi will do it now" said tobi happily grabbing the sheets and passing them to the teams

…

once tobi had finished passing out the sheets he returned to zetsu and asked "what jinjuriki are we going after eh zetsu-san?"  
"**fluffy**.." replied zetsu thunder and lightning, tobi gasped and stuttered  
"n-n-not f-f-f-f.." then he fainted once more.  
"** cant we just eat him...**" said zetsu to himself "no...and besides, I like tobi"  
instantly tobi shot up and squealed with joy "ZETSU-SAN LIKES TOBI SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "calm down tobi..." replied zetsu  
"zetsu-san.." said tobi "is tobi a good boy?" "yes, tobi's a good boy..**when he's quiet**"

(hidan and dei's team)

dei was reading his assignment sheet then said "so..we get katesho, un"  
"yer..." said hidan "think she will be difficult?" "I'm not sure hida-kun..." replied the blond '-kun?' thought hidan 'he's never called me -kun before'  
"hidan..." the blond said as he put his face inches away from hidan's. hidan felt his face heat up into a violent blush "d-d-dei-kun uhh.."  
"hidan...un...you have chocolate on your cheek..." said dei, a huge sweatdrop appeared on hidan's head "heh heh y-yeah I had some chocolate earlier heh heh" he said as his sweatdrop grew larger, dei laughed and moved away "though hidan...you coulda' saved some for me" dei said then laughed again.

...


End file.
